Eternal Memories
by jixue
Summary: AU. In another world, Eren lives life with memories that involved loving Levi. But Levi loves someone else and seems to have no remembrance of the past. What's our protagonist supposed to do? Will Eren be able to handle his broken heart with the help of his daughter? Or will Levi change? RiRen. Kid!Petra. MPreg later on.
1. 心

**Author: **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titans. This is an AU basing it as a reincarnation of Eren and Levi. Bobo, this is for you.

**永遠記憶 **– Eternal Memories  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> 心: Heart

* * *

><p>"<em>Eren, please promise me that you'll come back."<br>_

_"Captain… You know I can't promise you anything…"_

"_If you ever lose control of yourself, don't think I won't find you and kill you."_

"_Haha, I'm well aware of your task, Captain."_

"…_."_

"…_Captain?"_

"…_what do you want now, shitty brat?"_

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"…_? If it's plausible, I'll consider it. What is it?"_

"_Promise me that you'll be happy and find someone when I die."_

"_Tch, you little shit. I won't promise such a thing, and you won't die. Have faith in yourself."_

"_Heh. You're right… it was just a stupid thought…"_

"_Oi, Eren, are you crying? I'm sorry—"_

"_I'm not crying!"_

"_Yes, you are. I'm sorry Eren; I can't promise that because I will find you for as long as I live. I will keep bringing you back, here with me. You and I will always be together."_

"_Captain…!"_

"_Now stop crying, your uniform is all drenched and filthy."_

…Why are my dreams always of him? It's like we lived another life where we knew each other…

My dreams… always consisted of recurring deaths of me as a monster. And _he_ cried for the first time, he held me close, and shook me as though as I was just asleep.

"_Eren, please… Don't give up on humanity; don't give up on me! Open your eyes…_"

* * *

><p><em>Good morning, please wake up!<br>Good morning, please wake up!_

_GOOD MORNING, PLEASE WAKE U-_

Click.

I groaned sheepishly and turned, burying myself on the pillow. I could hear the rain pouring down outside and the coldness brushed through my skin and I shivered, grabbing the blanket. After I wrapped myself around the warm of the blanket, a small body wrapped its arms around me, and I smiled slightly to myself.

"Daddy…" my little girl mumbled as she snuggled closer to me in her sleep, "we're going to be late for school…"

My little girl—Petra—she's five years old.

See, I found her at the front of my doorstep five years ago. Back when I was still in junior high, I moved out of my parents' house because Mikasa got married and had two children. They said that I was responsible enough and I live on my own—with their support with financial stability of course. But going back to Petra…

Mikasa and I have no information about Petra's real parents and their whereabouts.

But I feel like I have known Petra my whole life. I refused to give her adoption agency when my parents and Mikasa suggested doing so. In the end, we ran over the adoption process and took her in as my own.

When I held that child in my arms, she opened her hazelnut eyes and reached out for me.

Petra never cried, even though it seemed unhealthy for a baby not to cry, I raised her all on my own and I have never, put her on the verge of tears. And I don't intend to.

I played with Petra's hair as I sighed in content. My daughter was wide-awake and she sat up at the edge of the bad to tie her ginger colored hair. "Daddy! I'll make us some hot chocolate!"

"Thank you, Raru," I chirped, kissing her forehead before she dashed down towards the kitchen.

I too, sat up afterwards and reached for my red jacket to wear over my boxers. I stood up, looking out of the windowpane and watched the stream of rain running down against the glass. My phone rang a few minutes later; it was my sister, Mikasa.

"Hello?"

_Good morning.  
>Eren, have you watched the news yet? There's a storm heading towards your town<em>.

"Actually, I just woke up with Petra. I guess I'll call off work and stay home with her."

_Yes, stay safe. I'll call you tomorrow morning.  
><em>

"Thanks Miks, talk to you tomorrow."

When I reached the kitchen, I sat down at the dining table and patiently waited for my daughter who was standing on the stool to make hot chocolate for the both of us. "Raru, your auntie called and said there's a storm coming so you won't be able to attend school today. It's too dangerous for you to go out there, is that alright with you?"

My baby girl didn't whine or complain about my decision. "Hold on daddy—" she stepped off the stool and grabbed the two hot chocolates and placed one in front of me. "It's okay if I don't go to school! If it's with you, I always have fun dad!"

"Heeeh? Where'd you learn to kiss up like that huh? —" I started ruffling her hair.

Petra giggled and reached for my hand, "Daddy, stop that! I got it from you!"

I laughed and picked her up with my left arm, my other hand was occupied with the hot chocolate she made. "Daddy feels like playing games, is that okay?"

She pouted, "Can we have a short Pokémon marathon for a bit before you play? I didn't get to watch last night because we went to auntie's house and I played with Asa and Mimi all night!"

I smiled and obliged to her wish as I placed her on the couch with our hot chocolates on the living room table. Petra watched with a smile plastered on her face while I plugged the television to an outlet and turned it on to Pokémon.

"Here," I handed the remote to her, "don't put the volume up too high. Daddy's going to work on his essay instead."

"But dad, I wanted to watch with you…"

"Alright, fine, Raru. Let me just get my laptop, alright? Pause your movie for a bit."

It was so cold even though the AC wasn't on. The rain was still pouring hard outside when I got to my room; I reached for my laptop, grabbed a blanket, and Petra's jacket so that she would be more comfortable on the couch. I started debating whether I should heat up some popcorn and watch a few episodes with her before I start on my essay until the bell rang—

"Raru, check who it is please!"

I could hear Petra running towards the door. "Who might you be?"

A pause. "Dad! Vivi is here!"

My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed all of the things I had and took it with me to the kitchen then down the hall to open the door for my next-door neighbor.

That's right, Levi Ackerman is my neighbor.

We've known each other since we were young. I was still in elementary when he was in junior high, but my parents relied on him a lot because he was very mature for someone his age. He's pretty short, but he's actually reaching his 30s in about two years.

"Levi-san, hi. Come in!"

"Vivi, did you come here to watch Pokémon with me and daddy?"

Levi's silence gave it away and I slightly smiled when he picked Petra up into his arms and poked her nose. "Yes, it's a good weather outside. It sounds like a good plan to watch with you and your dad."

I headed to the kitchen and Petra was wailing happily when she was placed down then back to the couch. Levi followed me with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"I thought it was better to have a reason to come here."

I chuckled, "thanks Levi-san—"

"I told you to just call me Levi, you shitty brat. We've known each other for so long already."

"I know…" I pouted and scratched my head in embarrassment. "It's just a habit now, I guess…" I turned to the sink. "Where did Erwin go?"

"Tch, that bastard went off with another girl again. I really don't give a shit anymore."

I sighed and unpacked the goodies and fruits from the grocery bag, "that's not a good thing to say about your boyfriend. You need to talk to him about it." I placed a popcorn inside the microwave.

_Beep_.

"There's no point talking to him about it if he keeps doing the same thing over and over again. It's a drag—I will slit his throat the next time I catch him with another woman."

I laughed nervously, "well if you were only with Petra and me…"

His eyes darkened, "Hah? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," I said while placing the fruits in the fridge. "Just talking to myself…"

Levi walked towards the living room where Petra was watching Pokémon, holding her hot chocolate with two hands and a blanket over herself. She was so comfortable, I smiled at the sight of her and Levi talking and watching the movies together.

_Beep. Beep_.

After I grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave, I poured it on a bowl then sat on the other end of the couch, while Levi sat on the other with Petra in between. We watched Pokémon in silence; the sound of the television ringing to our ears and the sound of rain pouring on the roof of our apartment complex was all that was heard.

I turned and studied Levi who was so indulged at the movie but he felt my eyes so he turned and glared at me. "Spill, brat. What's bothering you?"

Petra looked up after pausing her movie. "Are you okay daddy?"

"I'm fine!" I said waving my hands, "I'm just incredible cold!"

Petra reached for Levi's arm and mines; she wraps Levi's arm around my shoulders and she giggles at our warmth. Levi didn't seem to mind the closeness between the three of us although he had a mortified expression on his face.

Ah. Shit.

Did I forget to mention?

I'm madly in love with Levi Ackerman.

Too bad he's already with another man.


	2. 千の言葉

**Chapter 2:** 千の言葉 – A Thousand Words  
>Author's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"SH! Raru can hear you!" he hissed.<p>

"Then why don't you get your ass in the kitchen?"

"Twerp? You're the one whose shor—"

"Hah?" Levi's irritated voice was deathly.

"—SURELY LOVELY. SOOOO lovely!" Eren laughed nervously while he covered his daughter with the blanket. She shifted and sighed happily while she hugged the couch pillow.

As Eren entered the kitchen, Levi was sitting down on a chair, drinking his coffee peacefully. He had a newspaper on his hand and he was reading seriously. Eren didn't want to bother him even though Levi told him to come over so he started walking away.

"Where are you going? I told you to come here."

"You seem busy reading the newspaper so I figured—"

"Put on some pants."

"What?"

"You do realize you're still wearing _just_ your boxers, right, brat?"

"WAH!" Eren ran back to his room, blushing furiously. That asshole! He could have told him from the beginning to put something on. Eren didn't mind roaming around the house with just his boxers on because it seemed like Levi was used to it. The boy began mumbling unnecessary ramblings to himself while he put on his pajama pants then back to the kitchen.

"Eren, if you need help, you know I'm right next door." Levi didn't look up from his newspaper. "Erwin and I are falling apart but I'm not entirely bothered by it. Work keeps me busy but I have enough time to help you with taking care of Petra."

"Thanks for cutting me off, Levi-san." Eren retorted sarcastically.

But Eren knew the truth. He's totally bothered by it... Levi is surely heart broken deep inside.

"You've grown attached to her, have you?" Eren admitted with a soft chuckle.

"Hn. A little."

"That's so unlike you, Captain."

"Captain?"

Eren froze; what the fuck was that? "S-Sorry… I said it so naturally… I didn't even realize…"

Levi looked at him suspiciously and shrugged it off. "You're a strange brat."

"Sorry Levi-san. I'm really sorry." Levi sighed again.

"You need to learn how to stop apologizing."

Levi bit his lip harshly to prevent himself from saying anything more.

"Levi-san, I have to tell you something…"

With a scoff, Levi flipped the page of the newspaper. "Hn. Even if I said no, you would tell me otherwise. What do you want now?"

"Actually…" Levi in disbelief because of the useless exchange of words they just had. Eren sweatdropped apologetically, knowing that the man is probably irritated, "…nevermind," he said softly. The older man growled.

"You're so annoying, just spill."

"No, really. Nevermind… I honestly forgot what I was going to say."

"You're dumb," and with that Levi went back to reading.

They went back to whatever they were doing and silence grew between the two of them. Eren casually took quick glances every so often that Levi was trying to contain his annoyance. Eren's bobbing was moving far too much to be ignored.

Fortunately, Levi's phone started to ring. Eren looked up and stared while Levi answered his phone with a darkened expression on his face. "What do you want Erwin?"

It was quiet for a while and Eren tried to listen in to their conversation.

Levi let out an exhausted sigh, "I'm with Eren right now; don't bother me." With that, he ended the call, folded the newspaper properly, and took another sip of his coffee.

"Are you leaving soon?" Eren curiously asked.

"Heh," Levi sneered. "You want me to leave so soon?"

"No…" he admitted look down at his keyboard. "But that was Erwin-san wasn't it…"

"Don't worry," the older man smiled slightly. "I'll stay here for a little while longer."

Petra's yawn came from behind Eren, Levi tilted his head to watch the ginger head pop out behind her father's back, clinging on his sleeves. "Daddy, I'm sorry I fell asleep…"

Another knock on the door was heard.

Eren patted his daughter's head, "can you check who it is for me, little one?"

Petra obeyed, running towards the front door and asked, "Who might you be?" once more.

A pause came, Eren and Levi exchanged looks with each other, signaling that they know who could be right outside that door. "It's Erk-win, daddy!"

Eren snorted at the fail pronunciation that Petra attempted with Erwin's name, but Levi on the other hand didn't seem very amused. "I can't believe he's going to start trouble again, what a drag." He stood up and began walking towards the door.

Rushing as fast as he could, Eren closed his laptop and grabbed Levi's arm. "Levi-san, you don't have to go. I can just tell him that you left—"

"He knows I'm here, remember?" Levi said, trying to pull away from the other's grasp.

Without hesitation, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi tightly. Levi's eyes slightly widened in surprise and looked at Eren's eyes in confusion. What's going on?

"Raru, tell Erwin that Levi will head out in a moment…"

"Okay, daddy!"

Levi was patiently waiting for an explanation with Eren's course of action. Before he even realized it, Eren's hand cupped his chin and pressed his lips against his. Levi's eyes widened even more.

In a state of panic, Levi pushed Eren away and wiped his lips furiously, trying to process what just happened. "W-What was that…"

"Levi-san… I wanted to tell you that—"

"Don't," Levi spat hoarsely. "You know how I feel about Erwin, you know that."

"You still love him even though he's seeing other people; that's what you've been trying to tell me all along, wasn't it?"

Levi couldn't keep himself composed any longer, but with a clench of his fists, he held back his tears and refused to nod his head in response. "You shouldn't fuck with people's feelings, brat."

"I'm not," Eren replied seriously. "My feelings for you are real."

"It's wrong."

"I don't think it is," he said, holding Levi close to him.

Another push. What the hell does Eren think he's doing? Levi's head was throbbing in confusion and watched Petra as she walked closer to him. "Vivi… are you okay?" she asked, reaching for his face.

Eren slipped his hand with Levi's: "Raru, are you okay with having another dad as your parent?"

The young ginger blinked twice, trying to think about the question then smiled. "If that other dad is Vivi, I think it's okay. He makes daddy happy."

Levi's eyes narrowed while he stared at Eren, tightening his grip against Eren's arm to inflict pain on the young father. Eren grimaced, but continued to smile in from his daughter.

"Petra… I'm with someone else. I can't be your papa," and with that claim, he releases his hand from Eren's harshly and began walking towards the door.

Eren's hands were shaking in shame. He knew what's done have been done and there was no way he could take it back. It could be possible that once Levi walks out of the door, he might never return again. The young man closed his eyes, then opened them with determination.

"Levi-san…"

Levi stopped himself from pulling the doorknob.

"I'm not giving up on you."

Levi looked up with concern flooding his eyes, but he refused to turn. "You can try all you want, but nothing is ever going to happen."

Petra watched the two male in front of her with no clue of what's going on.

"You told me not to give up on you, and I won't. I won't until I make you mine."

Levi was confused. When did he ever say that he shouldn't give up on him? "I don't know what you're talking about," the man growled. "Stop saying nonsense, brat."

And with that, he opened the door and slammed it shut.

Petra was now tugging on Eren's pants with concern gleaming from her eyes. "Daddy, is you and Vivi fighting?"

He shook his head and kneeled to his daughter's level, brushing her bangs off her eyes. "Daddy and Vivi aren't fighting, Raru. Vivi just doesn't know how daddy feels, and daddy doesn't know how to tell him properly… that's all."

His daughter frowned and hugged him as tight as she could. "I know how I feel about daddy."

Chuckling, he picked up his daughter and took her to the couch. "Oh yeah? How does Raru feel about dad?"

She waved her arms and opened them wide, "I love daddy THIIIIIIIIS much!"

When he sat down on the couch, he placed Petra on his lap and smiled sadly. "I'm very happy to have you in my life, Raru. You keep me together."

Petra was grinning all the way up to her ears. "Please don't cry, daddy. I love you! That should be enough!"

He held Petra close to him, burying his head on her shoulders to hide his tears. "It's more than enough, sweetheart. It's more than enough…"

"It's okay if you're crying," his daughter said softly. "I can feel them you know, dad. Your tears are soaking my dress…"

"I'm sorry, baby."

Petra held her father close and started playing with his hair. "It's okay. Can I sing you a song?"

"Sure."

For a good hour, Eren cried his heart out to his daughter. Petra continued to him a lullaby, comforting her father as much as she could with her petite body snuggling close to his trembling one.

Her dad was a good person. A little strange at times when his thoughts catch up to him, but he was definitely a keeper. Her hazelnut eyes closed, listening attentively at his father's painful sobbing. A thousand words that words alone cannot express, spilling and drenching at his daughter's cloth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't own SNK, if I did—Eren and Levi will absolutely be cannon. I'm very sorry for my poor English as well. Thank you for reading! Please let me know how you think of the story so far by leaving reviews! I'd love to get ideas from as well.


	3. 距離

**Chapter 3:** 距離 – Distance  
>Author's POV<p>

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Levi came over Jaeger's residence. But Eren decided to give the man the space he deserved since he literally violated whatever he had with him. The first few days after Levi walked out of the house was painful, but Petra literally did her best to help him get out of his broken state.<p>

It's been two weeks since and Levi has not texted or called.

Eren stood at the side of Petra's school and waited patiently for her to come out with the rest of the students. Winter was here; it was cold and the cold wind still blew beneath his black sweater.

**3:00PM.**

He was too caught up with his debate on what to cook for dinner until Petra came out of the gate with both of her hands attached to her backpack with a long expression. When she stopped in front of Eren, he bended and cupped his daughter's chin.

"What's wrong, buttercup?"

"My sunflower died," she whimpered. "I took good care of it, but when I went to the garden with my classmates, my flower was dead."

The painful look on his daughter's face gave him warmth. This was the first time she cried, how childish of her to cry over something small like a flower.

"Don't cry, we'll get you another one," he said picking her up to his arms.

Petra clung unto her dad's collar. "You got it for me, but I didn't take good care of it. I don't deserve a new one!"

"Eh?" Eren sung. "Raru's using big words like _deserve_ now?"

The young one buried her face on her father's hoodie. "Jean-sensei said that I don't deserve a new flower if I don't learn how to say sorry to you…"

Eren laughed softly. "You don't need to apologize. Hey, how about we head out someplace for dinner tonight? Let's cheer you up, munchkin."

"It's okay daddy."

"I insist, where would you like to go?"

"Let's get some udon! I'm cold!"

"Haha! Alright, let's go to Sasha's stand!"

XXX

**6:17PM.**

"Thank you for the meal!" Petra said after she placed her chopsticks on the empty bowl. She was certainly in a better mood compared to three hours ago.

Eren clapped his hands in appreciation then handed the money to Sasha, but she shook her head as she munched on her potato. "Tab's on me tonight! Your angel seems to be feeling better."

In surprise, Petra, who was in the middle of drinking her water, returned the drink back on the table and got off her seat. She saw someone familiar. "Vivi—"

Her dad, who was having a conversation with Sasha, turned his head with a worried look in his eyes. "Raru, where are you going!?" He stood up and ran after her.

"Vivi—" she started. Her eyes were wide in shock as she stopped on the side of the post, watching the person who she thought she knew.

Erwin laughed and Levi closed his eyes, holding himself back from smiling too much. The blond man reached down to kiss his lover, but Levi flinched and pushed him away by reflex.

There was an intense aura growing between the two men.

Petra doesn't know who Erwin was, so she didn't recognize him when she saw him holding hands with Levi. They had serious expression on their faces, and the five-year old girl mistook it as something bad. She ran towards Levi.

"Vivi!"

Levi and Erwin stopped, releasing the hand that held them together. "Petra," he blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here late at ni—"

"Raru!" Eren called out from a distance.

Levi searched for the far away voice. When he saw Eren's shadow heading towards their way, his face flushed red, remembering what happened not so long ago. Erwin studied the look on his boyfriend's face and watched the direction he was paying close attention to.

Before Eren reached them, Petra tugged on the bottom of Levi's shirt. "Please forgive daddy, he hasn't bee feeling well and he misses you."

"Misses you?" Erwin asked in curiosity.

Levi let out a grunt and shrugged. "It's nothing, I told you that day when I was at Eren's house that we had some misunderstanding and I didn't want to see him for a while."

"Raru!" Eren was panting heavily. "Don't run off from me like that! Sasha and I got so worried when we saw you run across the street like that. It's dangerous!"

Petra frowned, "sorry daddy… I saw Vivi that's why…"

Eren stiffed at Levi's nickname. He was so worried about his daughter that he didn't even realize that the two men behind her were indeed Levi and Erwin in the flesh. With a slightly harsh grab on his daughter's wrist, his green eyes looked away, avoiding eye contact with either Erwin or Levi's.

The silence grew, the sound of the cars passing by the streets grew louder, and Petra was beginning to regret running towards Levi. There was a look of hurt on Eren's face that clearly showed how he felt about the rejection he had.

"Eren, I see you have been doing well," Erwin broke the silence with a smile. "Levi and I just took a stroll on the park. We're heading home now, would you like to walk home with us?"

"No, it's okay—" Eren started,

"No, it's not okay," Petra, said quietly. "Vivi, do you hate me and daddy?"

"Of course not, Petra," Levi said, bending down so that his face is leveled with hers. "In fact, I like you and daddy a whole lot."

Deep inside, Eren scoffed. _That's bullshit_! He picked up his daughter and bowed, "thank you for finding her. We have one more stop before we head home, so please get there safely."

And with that, the father and daughter flee.

XXX

**11:00PM.**

Everything just takes time. Eren needs to recover before he fights for what he believes is his. It kept echoing in his head, "_Don't give up on me!_"

"I can't help but want to give up when I see you with him," Eren frustratingly spat.

His phone received a text notification.

Levi: Eren?  
><em>Is something wrong, Levi-san?<br>_Levi: I told you call me Levi.  
><em>Please get to the point, you don't normally text.<br>_Levi: Are you mad at me?

"Of course I'm mad," he hissed as he lay down with a small growl. Petra was sleeping peacefully next to him.

_I was at first, but it's nothing now_.

Levi: Can we meet outside, for a bit?  
><em>How about Erwin<em>?  
>Levi: He's not home.<br>_I'll be out in a minute_.

When Eren came out, Levi was standing on the balcony, with a cigarette lit up in between his fingers. He asked himself why he was outside then walked closer to the older man. "Levi-san…"

"I'll start first, brat." He said with a deep voice. "I don't know what the fuck got to your head a few weeks ago, but it has been eating me alive ever since. I can't even see Erwin the same anymore."

Eren looked at him in surprise. "Does that mean you'll consider my fee—"

"Your feelings? I don't know." Levi admitted. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Eren. However, you can't put me on spot like that. I'm only here to tell you that whatever is happening between the two of us could affect your daughter in a negative way. I wanted to patch whatever we have so that she doesn't worry about you anymore."

The young father was silent.

"You're pathetic, you know that? A five year old has to watch over you, you can't even take care of yourself or treat others with respect."

"I'm sorry."

A glare was cast from Levi's eyes. "What are you sorry for?"

"For myself," that caught Levi's attention.

Eren smiled painfully. "I know you're happy with Erwin, so I'll give up on you."

"You said you wouldn't give up on me, and now you are?"

The smile faded eventually, Eren obviously did not have enough strength for this conversation to extend any further. He clenched his fists and fought back his own tears. "I was probably brought to this life to meet you again, but it's much more painful to know that you're happy with someone else."

"Hah?" Levi was confused as fuck.

A small chuckle left Eren's mouth. How pathetic, did he honestly think that fate brought them together again so that he could go back to Levi? He was happy with Erwin; did he think that he could just spill his heart out to this man and that things will change after that?

Face it, Eren thought to himself. "I feel like I'm chasing after the wind…" he looked at the stars in the sky. "Do you believe in destiny, Levi-san?"

Levi closed his eyes, "I simply believe that if something is meant to be, it will happen but one must not anticipate by doing nothing. It's pointless to stay still and wait, hoping that destiny will do its miraculous work for you. The only person who can make their own destiny is their self."

"If two people are soul mates, do you think destiny will bring them back together in another life?"

"What are all these questions for? Look, the past is the past. What's now is now, and we can't bring what has happened before into something in the present. Things change."

It sounded more painful coming out of Levi's mouth. Eren pulled himself together.

"You're… right." _I give up_. He extended his hand, "Let's patch things up between us, Levi-san. For Petra."

Levi threw the cigarette away. "You're hiding something from me."

**11:11PM**. _Please, distance my heart from this man_.

"I just want my daughter to be happy," Eren said with determination. "You're an important person to her, and if we're going to avoid each other… It's not going to fix anything."

"Why aren't you smiling?"

"Huh?"

"The Eren I know…" Levi said cupping the younger one's face, "…always has a smile on his face."

_I have to get stronger. I'll do this for my daughter_.

"What are you talking about?" Eren laughed and patted Levi from the back. "I'm smiling right now, god, Levi-san!"

"Oi, Eren—"

"That reminds me, Petra has a fieldtrip next week. They're seeing a play and she was wondering if you could tag along."

Levi hesitantly nodded and watched Eren reach for his doorknob. "I'll come," he said, accepting the invitation. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me! Well then, sweet dreams, Levi-san!"

_Thud_.

After closing the door, Eren dropped on the floor, hugged his knees closer to himself as he leaned on the door, bit his lip, and tried crying silently to himself.

A shooting star dashed across the sky.

Levi Ackerman was on the other side of the door, listening to the painful sobbing that Eren Jaeger made as he promised himself would be the last time he'll ever spill for the one that no longer loves him the same.

If only he knew that something was changing within Levi.


	4. 変化

**Chapter 4**: 変化 – Changes  
>Author's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Levi furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep.<p>

"_Promise me you'll be happy and find someone else."_

_"I can't promise that because I will find you for as long as I live. I will keep bringing you back, here with me. You and I will always be together."_

"What… the… fuck…" the man said breathlessly as he tossed and turned his head from his dreams.

_A bright light reflected right in front of his eyes. Eren's back was in front of him, and he started walking away. There was a heavy sensation on his chest; Levi's heart skipped a beat as he reached for Eren who was beginning to fade away._

_Wait._

_Wait!_

"WAIT!" Levi's eyes opened wide awake in surprise, reaching for the ceiling. Erwin sat up with a look of concern on his face and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Wait for what?"

The sun was shining bright outside the window and Levi got up, gazing at the clock then to Erwin who was now heading to the bathroom to get dressed for work.

"What are you doing today?" Erwin asked in between brushing his teeth.

"Petra has a field trip today," Levi answered, putting on a black cardigan over his white-collared sleeve. "She asked me if I could go with her and I said okay."

"Is Eren going?"

Levi paused the process of buttoning his cardigan. "Yes, is something wrong with him coming along? He's Petra's father."

Erwin closed his eyes and smirked. "Just know who you belong to, Levi."

"Tch, I'm not your property Erwin. I loved you, and you know that."

"_Loved_? Are you implying that you don't love me anymore?"

Levi couldn't answer the question because the two of them know very well that his feelings have been on and off. Yes, he might consider Erwin as a precious person, but things have changed. It's beginning to look like Erwin only wants Levi for his body—and Levi refuses to accept that kind of relationship.

"I don't know." Levi answered honestly. "But I know if I said yes, I would be lying to myself."

XXX

"Vivi!" Petra wore a pretty yellow-laced dress with a white hat. She ran towards the man with her blue backpack bouncing as she dashed.

Levi locked his door and turned to the little girl. "Good morning, little one."

"Good morning!" she chirped cheekily. "I'm so happy that you're coming with me and daddy!"

"I can't say no to a bratty princess like you, can I?"

The ginger head pouted but smiled, slipping her hands with Levi's. "Daddy, hurry up!" She turned to Levi, "daddy woke up late, he was rushing to make our lunch."

"Petra!" Eren cried between huffs, "I can't find my other- OW!"

Eren fell back after he hits his head against the door. Levi watched in disappointment, "you can't even get past a damn door? You dumb shit."

Green eyes widened. "L-Levi-san!"

_How many times did I tell you to just call me Levi?_ Levi sighed. "Yes, that's my name. Now hurry up, your daughter is going to be the last one to get to the bus."

"O-Okay!" Eren obliged and ran after the two with a smile on his face.

XXX

Erwin was impatiently tapping on his table. For the first time, he couldn't focus. The conversation that he had with Levi in the morning was bothering him. Could it be possible that he has competition now? A sly smile appeared on his lips as he closed the file he was looking at.

He pressed his intercom, "Hange, come here immediately."

"Yes, boss!"

Seven minutes later, Hange knocked on the door before entering the office. "What do you have for me, Smith?"

"You go teach at Regiment University, don't you?"

Hange raised her brows then crossed her arms. "Yes, I'm their lab professor in the study of humans."

"Do you perhaps know Eren Jaeger?"

Her face flushed red. "He's my favorite student, of course I know Jaeger!"

"You're favorite, you say? Do you know anything about him?"

"Besides the fact that she has a daughter, not much." She answered, putting a finger on her lip. "He's an honest kid, a little to honest in my case. A lot of people like him, but there are those who are afraid of him."

"Why is that?"

"Apparently, there's these group of scientists who are experimenting on impregnating males. Eren was one of the people they targeted but his parents found out early and they kicked him out before they came to his house to take him away."

Erwin hummed in amusement. "So that boy has the potential to have children?"

"I don't think so," Hange adjusted her glasses. "I did some further research one time because I was curious about those group of scientists, but they planned a caesarian section if they were ever pregnant."

The blond man was confused, "That's impossible if they don't have a uterus."

Hange scoffed. "Yeah, well, they did some really fucked up shit on the boys there. I'm honestly thankful that Eren was able to escape that one. They did get pregnant, but the shit they went through was painful. I already talked to one of them."

"Can you do more research on these scientists?"

"Sure, but the Titan Organization has been top secret. It's going to be hard to access their database to see what the hell they have been doing." Hange sat down to the chair in front of Erwin. "What made you interested about these scientists anyway?"

"See how this male pregnancy works, then let me know. Do some background research on Eren Jaeger too."

The female professor tilted her head in confusion then scratched the back of her neck. "I don't know what's gotten into you today, Smith, but you're the boss. I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done."

When Hange left, Erwin was in deep thoughts. He reached for the bottom drawer of his table then took out a collection of photos. The photos consisted of Eren and Petra together; the man reached for a dart, attached the pointed tip to Eren's head in the photo, and then aimed for the middle of the dartboard.

"Eren Jaeger huh… Interesting…"

XXX

Eren sneezed in the middle of Petra and Levi's lunch. Levi cringed and took out a handkerchief, pressing the cloth on Eren's nose. "You're so disgusting."

Petra grimaced at her food. "I don't want to eat this anymore!"

"Wash your hands!" Levi ordered.

"Y-Yes, I'll be right back!" Eren rushes out to the rest room.

Levi's face softened when Eren's silhouette disappeared. "Did you like the play, Petra?"

The little girl nodded, reaching for her food. "Uhuh! I think it was really fun because you came. It's always fun with dad but with you, it feels like a complete family!... Hey Vivi?"

"What?"

"Do you like daddy?"

"I told you before that I like you and your dad a lot."

"Not like that," she said, waving her hands. "Like—marrying him kind of like."

A slight shade of red appeared on Levi's cheeks. "W-What kind of stuff are you saying, Petra?"

"Dad asked before, remember? How I would feel if I had another dad…. I don't mind if it's you! You make daddy happy…" then all of a sudden, she looks down and her smile turned upside down. "…but daddy hasn't been happy. He's always smiling and telling me it's okay, but I can hear him cry at night…"

"I've been making him cry, I'm sorry Petra."

The little girl froze and tears started to flood her eyes. "V-Vivi, you've been making my dad cry…?"

"Yes," he admitted as he stroked her hair. "But I'll make it up to him, I promise."

Eren returned a few seconds later. "Sorry! A child was crying because he wanted to match bentos with his friends so I decided to make a bunny shape for him."

"Bunny shape?" Levi blinked.

"Yeah, I made a bunny-shaped bento for him. It didn't take long. I did that with Raru's bento, see?" He pointed as his daughter's lunch. Petra resumed back to munching on her food happily in appreciation of her dad's cooking.

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really… Petra and I were gonna go shopping…"

"Would you like to go with me to the aquarium?"

"Eh?" Petra and Eren both said together. "Why aren't I invited?!" Petra pouted.

Levi patted Petra. "I promised you I was going to make it up to him."

"Ah," Petra nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. The aquarium is romantic."

"Eh?" Eren looked at his daughter then back to Levi. "Eh?"

"So what? Will you go on a date with me or not?"

"E-EH!? But Erwin—"

"Don't ruin the moment, you shitty brat. I don't just ask people to go on a date with me."

Eren blushed. "Yeah but…"

"Meet me at the aquarium, I'll be there at 7 sharp."

That's absurd! Didn't Levi just say that he loves Erwin? He was already going to give up on him! Why is Levi asking him out on a date all of a sudden? This is all too much for him to take in!

"Don't be stupid, Levi-san…" Eren gasped in disbelief. "Y-You're just going to play with my feelings, I don't… I don't think it's right."

"Okay, everyone! It's time to go back to the bus!" Jean called the students and their guardians.

"So what's your answer, brat?" Levi asked.

"I don't know…" Eren said. "I still think it's not right…"

"Oh, really…" Levi began walking away with Petra. "Then we'll just have to see if you come tonight or not."

"W-What a jerk…" Eren muttered, wiping his tears in frustration as he catches up to the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Wah. I don't know what I'm doing anymore! Please leave some reviews~


	5. 涙

**Chapter 5: **涙 - Tears**  
><strong>Author's POV

* * *

><p>"Dad, you should go…" Petra insisted hesitantly.<p>

"Why? You know he loves Erwin yourself, Raru. You just don't understand what love means."

"Of course I don't! I'm only five years old… Daddy can't think I know many things!"

Eren sighed and bended down to face his daughter, "exactly. You're only five. Does it look like daddy is going to leave you hanging?"

The ginger head sighed in exhaustion. "I know daddy means well, but daddy could just take me to Uncle Jean…"

"Raru, I don't want another word. I'm not going, and that's that."

"Why are you so bad!?" Petra yelled. "Daddy, you're stupid!"

"Hey!" Eren barked. "I didn't raise you to talk back to me like that! That's disrespectful, Petra!"

Petra bit her lip. Her dad never called her Petra unless he was really mad. She looked down and held back her tears because she knew that he was right; she was being disrespectful. Petra put her hands to her back.

"I'm sorry daddy…" she sniffed. "I just wanted you and Vivi to be okay again…"

"Raru, Vivi and I will make up, but going on a date is not appropriate."

"Why not…? You and Vivi really like each other… I see the way he looks at you!"

Eren sweatdropped. "That's funny, Levi-san's expression is always the same, so it's hard to tell what kind of mood he's swinging at all."

"I don't think so, Vivi looks at you the way you look at him!"

"Eh?"

It was Petra's turn to sigh. She drags herself to the couch, took out her storybook and began to read. "Sometimes daddy, I wonder who the child is between the two of us."

"Eh!? How rude! Raru, you can't have ice cream for the week!"

"WAH! That's not fair dad!"

"It's fair! I'm the adult, I make the rules!"

XXX

**6:37PM**.

Levi tapped on his watch, crossing and uncrossing his legs like there was no tomorrow. Surely the brat knows how to say no and not to keep an old man waiting for him. But the thing was, Eren already thinks meeting up and going on a date like this was a bad idea.

Why was he doing this? Levi doesn't know how to answer that question himself.

_I'm going to wait for a little more longer_, he decided. He walked towards the receptionist. "What time do you guys close?"

"9:30, depending. Sometimes we close at 10. We usually close when the last group leaves the aquarium," she responded respectfully with a bow.

"Thank you." And with that, he sat back down, resuming back to crossing and uncrossing his legs.

**6:51PM**.

_Is he really not coming?_ Levi was beginning to doubt. He stood up a minute later and walked towards the receptionist. "A ticket inside please."

The receptionist looked at him in confusion. _Wasn't he waiting for someone?_ She thought ask she punched through the register and printed a ticket. "Here you go, please enjoy."

Before Levi fully entered the aquarium, he turned to the receptionist for the last time. "Just in case he does come…" he mumbled to himself. "Here."

The receptionist was more confused. "Excuse me?"

"If a man around his 20s come running in, looking for me… Give him a ticket and tell him I'm inside."

She nodded hesitantly. "Okay… Can I get a name, sir?"

"Eren… Eren Jaeger."

"Thank you, sir."

XXX

Eren was running as fast as he could. _He can't possibly be waiting for me… He can't!_

There's no way Levi would be waiting for him. Eren made it clear by saying he won't because he thinks it's wrong… Could Levi actually be that insistent after all?

When he reached the aquarium, the receptionist just finished handing out tickets to a pair of couple. An exchange of bows was given, and Eren came after them. The receptionist looked at him in surprise because Eren suddenly bolted unto the table. "How may I help you?"

"I-I… I'm looking for a man," Eren said between pants. "His name is Levi, Levi Ackerman? He's about this tall and he kind of frowns a lot and he looks serious almost all the time—"

The receptionist snorted for a bit. "Are you Eren Jaeger-san?"

The man blinked in surprise. "Yes… Just call me Eren."

"Here's a ticket, your boyfriend already went ahead of you."

"H-He's not my boyfriend!"

XXX

**7:07PM**.

Levi breathed heavily. A group of people passed him by; families and couples were talking and laughing together and it made him sick to his stomach. He thought of Eren and Petra, and how much he enjoyed spending time with the two of them. It felt like a real family…

Unlike Erwin.

With Erwin, it was always about work. A few years back, Erwin had left the Titan Corporation because a new proposal concerning kids has been developed. The man felt disgusted and left the company immediately and started his own. He received support from some of the staff members for the Titan Corporation—Levi being one of them, and has been loyal ever since.

But he wasn't loyal because they were subordinates. He was also loyal because he loved him to the fullest. Levi never truly understood why—the word _love_ is so foolish, that sometimes, he can't believe that it's part of the reason why he's alive today. _Do I still love Erwin?_ Levi asked himself. He sat down and pondered, closing his eyes and crossing his legs once more. Levi listened to the water gushing through the aquarium.

_Eren's not coming_… _ I might as well enjoy my lonely company_.

Levi grew comfortable in his position. With a grim expression, he watched the sea creatures swim back and forth until he found himself falling into slumber.

**7:15PM**.

"Levi-san!" Levi's eyebrow twitched.

Footsteps were rapidly approaching. "Levi-san!" It was getting louder.

"LEVI-SAN!"

Levi's eyes shot open and Eren's face was a few inches away from his. Eren blushed heavily and Levi through reflex pushed the young man to the side. "What are you doing, stupid brat?!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help but think that maybe were waiting for me and then I found you sleeping so I thought you were mad…"

"Well, you were right about that one."

"Hm?"

"I was definitely waiting for you."

Eren stared at him with wide eyes. "Why would you wait for me? I told you that this is wrong!"

"You don't think I've considered this as a wrong decision too?"

_What?_ Eren looked at him in disbelief. "So are you really trying to hurt me intentionally? I can't get over you that way, and that's terrible of you!"

Levi glared at him. "I never said anything of that sort so don't jump into conclusions like that too quickly, you shitty brat. I don't exactly know what I'm feeling, but I can't throw your feelings away."

"Y-You mean you'd give me a chance…?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Levi sighed. "And you're 15 minutes late."

"I-I told you I wasn't planning on coming!"

"But you came anyway, didn't you?"

Eren nodded in defeat.

"Thank you… for coming. Let's go grab something to eat." Levi reaches for Eren's hand and intertwines his fingers with his.

"O-Okay…"

XXX

**8:33PM.**

"WHOAH! LOOK AT THOSE JELLYFISHES!" Eren ran against the screen with his hamburger in one hand.

Levi scoffed ad took a sip of his coffee. "You're such a brat; have you not seen one before?"

Eren looked at the other man and scratched his cheeks apologetically. "Well… Petra and I haven't really gone out to these kinds of places… These things never interest her so I always take her to the amusement park and such…"

"Heeeh… I still can't believe you've never seen one before. This is near your place."

"Yeah, sorry Levi-san."

"Stop apologizing for unnecessary things!"

Eren flinches. "I'M SORRY! I mean—I'm sorry I said sorry—Ah..." He shut his mouth.

Levi facepalmed himself. "You're hopeless."

Without realizing it, the crowd began to fade and Eren and Levi were left behind. Levi noticed it eventually, but Eren was happily munching on his food and crumbs were on the side of his cheeks. He wished he could be just as careless as this brat, but too many things has happened to him, there was no way he could let his defenses down. Why though? Why does he feel safe with Eren? It pisses him off.

"Wipe that crumb of your face. It's gross."

"What? Where?"

"Here…" Levi wiped the crumbs off his lip to the side of his cheek. "Tch, you really are a brat."

"I'm eighteen," Eren argued. "I'm not a kid!"

"I'm ten years ahead of you, in my eyes, you're still a kid."

Eren pouted and resumed to finishing his food.

"Eren?"

"Yes, Captain?"

Levi gaped in disbelief. "There you go again…"

"OOPS- um... I mean… Yes, L-Le...Levi-san?"

"Why made you come?"

"That sounds so dirty—"

"Eren…" Levi's voice was really low.

"I-I-I came because…" he crumpled the food wrapper. "I wanted to see you…"

Levi was silent.

"I mean…" Eren began circling his index finger on the screen, tracing the fog in circles. "It's still a bad idea… you know… to go on a date because I'm still hurt… but it doesn't change my feelings… I still like you after all."

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you love Erwin?"

"Isn't it a given?"

It was Eren's turn to be silent. Levi grew worried but he didn't show it.

"Eren…"

"Ah, isn't that Erwin-san?" Eren pointed. "Did you call him over too?"

Levi looked up and turned to where the boy was pointing. _I didn't call him…_

Erwin was walking with another man next to him. Levi raised his brows in suspicion and grabbed Eren's hand. "Let's go."

"Let's go where? Levi-san… you're grabbing on my wrist too tight…" Eren struggled and flinched. "It hurts…!"

"Quiet, shitty brat."

They followed Erwin and his companion stealthily.

"H-Hey… Levi-san… Shouldn't you just talk to him face to face?" Eren asked.

"No, you dumb shit. It'll look like I was stalking him."

"Well we _technically_ are…"

The two watched was Erwin reached down cupped the other man's face with his hands and sealed the space with a kiss. Eren gaped at the scenery and Levi scoffed. "This is unbelievable." Eren stood up dashed towards Erwin.

Erwin released the other man beneath him and his eyes widened when he spotted Eren walking closer. _I'm dreaming right?_ Erwin thought to himself, but was proven wrong when the young boy punched his stomach. "You're fucking terrible! How could you do that to Levi-san!? He loves you!" Then he aimed punching his face.

Levi ran after Eren. "Oi, stop that! Punching him isn't going to do anything!"

"Levi…?" Erwin was truly surprised. "Why are you with Eren…?"

"The same reason why you're with your side whore," Levi answered, pointing at the man who flinched at the label he was given.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is for specifically business reasons."

"For work? You have got to be shitting me. You were lovey dovey and all those other disgusting crap." Levi was surprisingly calm about this. "I'm guessing this is what you do when you say you have to attend some serious business and will be gone for days?" He crossed his arms against his chest. "At least now I know what the fuck you've been doing behind my back."

Erwin sighed. "No, I really _did_ attend meetings concerning serious business but—"

"Save your excuses," Levi said turning his back then waved at the man next to him. "Have fun with your bitch."

Eren was growling, his fists clenched and were ready to go for another road, aiming for Erwin's nose. Levi grabbed Eren's wrists once more and dashed off.

XXX

They've been walking on the empty street for almost two hours. Levi was very composed, but Eren doubt that he was alright. He looked at his watch and thought about Petra; he'll make it up to Jean later for watching over her. The smaller man stopped near a vending machine and was pressing for a coffee. He didn't even realize that he didn't put money inside. Eren smiled slightly because he has never seen this side of Levi before.

"Here.." he said, adding some coins. "Now get your coffee."

"Oh... Oh, why thank you."

"Levi-san…" Eren whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around the small man's frail body. Levi took a sip of the coffee, it was bitter and hot. It was an accurate representation of him at the moment; his temper was boiling and his heat felt so bitter.

"It's okay to cry you know…" Eren mumbled. Levi's eyes widened and dropped his coffee.

_No one has said those kind of words to me before._ "Hey, little brat…" Levi growled lowly. He buried his head on Eren's chest and squirmed his eyes shut, letting the warmth of the younger boy travel through. "You shouldn't be patronizing elders like this."

Eren struggled to stop his own tears from falling down his eyes. The coldness swiftly breezed and gave his cheeks a cold sensation. Levi was short—even though the man is past the middle age, Eren can't help but hold him close. He felt sorry for the other man.

"I'll tell you something, you shitty brat…" Levi started, grabbing Eren's jacket tight. "I've never cried like this to anyone, not even Erwin… So if you ever tell anybody about this… I'll kill you."

The young man pouted to himself, leaning on Levi's soft black hair.

"Levi-san?"

"What?"

"Can I be the one you love instead?"

"Don't be a shithead."

"But I want to make you happy…"

Levi looked up. "Eren. Do you really hear what you're saying right now?"

Eren held Levi tightly. "Yeah… I do… I want to be the one to wipe your tears away like this too," he said soothingly, using his thumb to wipe the droplets of tears that were flooding the smaller man's eyes.

"You're asking a broken old man to love you back. And possibly even have feelings left for someone else. Hell…" he whispered. "I might still even love him…"

"It's fine. I'll always be beside you no matter what. Just like old times."

Ignoring the confusion and the heart that skipped a beat, Levi furrowed his brows and buried himself once more on to Eren's chest. He bit his lip, and cried silently. Maybe... Just maybe... He could be _the one_.

Eren played with his hair, disregarding the warm tears that were soaking his jacket.

"Tch… Shitty brat."


	6. 不可能

**Chapter 6:** 不可能 - Impossible  
>Author's POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong.<em>

"Coming!" Petra yelled as she ran down the hall with her teddy bear in one hand. When she opened the door, her smile grew wider and she leaped into the visitor's hands.

"Papa! Vivi is here!" Levi ruffled her hair and smiled slightly. "Good morning Vivi!"

Levi nodded at the young one. He could smell the fresh scent of soap and the steam that was blowing off from the bathroom. Eren must have just finished taking a shower. He took Petra's hand and walked down the hall, "did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Uhuh," she smiled. "Dad woke up early to make us breakfast. He made you something too!"

"He did? Levi asked in surprise, he tried not to show his surprise too much.

When they reached the kitchen, Petra was putting away her finished plate and Levi sat down on the other end of the table to start his French toast. After a couple of bites of his bread, Eren came walking in with pants, a black shirt, and a brow cardigan. The young boy blinked in surprise, "you're actually here."

"Am I not supposed to be?" Levi quietly.

"Well—no…" Eren walked towards Petra and began wiping the plates. "Are you coming with us to the parent conference?"

Levi nodded, "Petra asked me the other day. I changed the locks to my house so Erwin hasn't' been able to get inside. Has he tried reaching you at all? Knocking on the doors? Anything?"

Eren gave it some thought then shook his head. "I've been preoccupied with Petra. She's growing, so I was going through some shopping the past two days. I even asked her if she wants her own room, but she kept refusing. I need to teach her to be on her own."

"She's still young, let her sleep with you," Levi sipped his coffee. "When the time comes, I'm pretty sure she'll tell you she's old enough to be on her own."

That's true. Eren slept with his Mikasa until he was seven. See, when he was young, he had nightmares that he would transform into this giant beast like those other monsters that would eat people; especially his family. Mikasa was there, trying to protect him, but his parents died, and so did many other people that meant a lot to him. Armin was there, trying to stand up for him next to Mikasa.

Levi was there, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed and dark, not seeming to pay attention to the two of his best friends but rather staring at him straight in the eye, like he was still a person. It scared Eren, and he would wake up crying, he never knew why. Mikasa would wake up too, because of his crying, and would cradle him until he fell back into slumber.

Eren closed his eyes and sighed. "You're right. There's no making excuse out of that one."

Petra grinned, "don't worry daddy, I won't disappoint you! I'll make sure I'll look good!"

Eren's eyes widened in shock, thinking that Petra wanted to grow up to become a woman that would impress him but in actually Petra wanted to look good in front of her dad's eyes when it comes to school, and being a responsible person. Shame on you, Eren.

"Please take care of yourself," Eren smiled back. "One day, daddy might not be around."

If only didn't happen too soon.

After the father and daughter finished putting away the plates, Levi put his empty plates together and placed it on the sink, beginning to wash. Petra grabbed the plates and began soaping it. "It's okay Vivi! I can do it!"

Just in time, Eren's phone started to ring. The young man blinked; wiping his hands dry, then walking out of the kitchen to answer his phone. "I'll go get it."

On the other hand, back to Levi and Petra. He tried to smile, but the attempts to do so have failed. "Thank you, Petra." All Petra could to was nod, humming happily as she resumed to her chores for more.

When Levi walked back to the living room, Eren had a dark expression on his face. His green eyes were cloudy, and his hands were trembling as he held his cellphone. "Yes… Yes, I will. Thank you." Eren looked at Levi and faked a smile, but it was enough to convince Levi to play along and not ask any further questions.

Petra came out prepared with a bag on her back and a yellow hat on her head. A worried expression appeared on her face when she looked up at her dad who was silent the whole walk to the school. Once they reached the classroom, Jean approached Eren when he noticed the worrisome expression plastered over the young father's face. Levi and Petra looked at each other then to Eren who sat on a chair, consumed by his own thoughts.

"Okay, spill Jaeger, what's the matter?" Jean asked, elbowing Eren.

"Some punk called me and tried to threaten my daughter if I don't stay away from Levi," the green-eyed father sighed, clenching his fists. "Like it's going to stop me, I'd protect both of them if I have to."

"That really is some punk," Jean agreed, nodding. "But you really should be careful, you might not know if it could be for real."

"I know, and that's why I can't sit back and relax. I know I'm worrying Levi-san and Petra, but I can't help it, you know?"

"Tell you what," the teacher started, patting his parent-friend. "Just focus on your two special people, it's Petra's turn soon. I'm sure nothing will happen, and if anything does, I got your back."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." The light of hope in Eren's eyes returned.

Eren stood up and went back to join the other two. Petra's face lit up when she saw that her father was back to normal, but something was still eating Levi's gut. He knew something was up but decided to continue acting like he hasn't noticed. When Eren and Petra started to walk inside the conference room, Levi stopped the two before he walked out on them.

"I have something to talk to Jean about, I'll be right there in a second."

The father and daughter looked confused for a moment, but nodded anyway before they proceeded to the room. Levi searched for Jean, who was cheerfully talking to another group of parents. Jean felt Levi's presence and bowed to the parents before he excused himself to talk to him. "Is something the matter, sir?"

"Jean, you need to stop calling me that. It's Levi."

Jean sighed, "I know. A little difficult to do, after all, you did so many things. I'm entitled to respect you. So what's up?"

Levi leaned against the wall. "Something's up with Eren; I saw you talk to him earlier. What happened?"

Silence came up between the two and Jean hesitated before he answered. "I don't know if I should tell you, it seemed like he's only been keeping it to himself."

"Keeping it to himself… that part is definitely correct. I however, refuse for it to be that way. I saw him on the phone earlier, his face looked like something precious have been stolen away from him. And if there's anything I could do to keep that from happening again, I will do it."

Jean bit his lip and gave in. "Look, there was this stupid guy who threatened Eren… They said they'd take his daughter away or something if he doesn't stay away from you. But Eren already had his resolve and he's not going to distance himself. It just scares him."

"It was a guy?" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure. Eren never really identified whether it was a girl or not. If anything suspicious happens around here during school and when Petra's alone, I'll make sure to give an extra eye over her."

Levi's heart felt like it was a lightweight. It was a strange feeling, but he nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Jean. For taking care of the two."

Jean grinned, "No problem, sir!"

First captain, now sir? Levi smiled slightly to himself as he shook his head helplessly. When he got into the conference room, another teacher was already sitting on her desk, discussing about something with Eren. Petra was smiling sweetly at the teacher and there was a vacant seat next to her. Levi took it, and the teacher glanced at him and nodded.

"We were just discussing about how Petra got a Steward Award this month. She's going to have a lunch with Jean-sensei for always helping. Petra's such a sweet child, and a very intelligent one too; you both have raised her well."

Eren blushed slightly. "H-He's not my husband, if that's what you're thinking."

The teacher blinked in surprise and scratched her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Mr.—"

"Levi. Just call me Levi," he said quietly. "I'm not his husband, but I do are about these two a lot. Especially Petra." The little girl's smile grew wider.

"He's going to be my dad someday!" Petra proclaimed. "I just know it!"

Petra's teacher chuckled and smiled sweetly at the three of them. "You three would make an adorable family, and I have nothing against same-sex marriage. Since it's come around, you two should consider it!"

Eren gasped and shook his head in embarrassment. "O-Oh no, ma'am, it's not like that I swear I-I—"

"We'll think about it." Levi said seriously, which caught Eren by surprise.

A knock on the door came, and that was the queue for the teacher to bid the family goodbye. She stood up and patted Petra on the head, then shook Eren and Levi's hand. "Thank you two so much for coming to Petra's parent-teacher conference. Have a wonderful break."

Eren and Levi took the teacher's hand and bowed goodbye, holding Petra's hand with both of them on the side. Petra began to hum and swung in the middle of her two potential fathers while passing by the playground and exiting the school. At the end of the gate, they caught Jean waving goodbye to a couple other students. Jean caught Eren and Levi looking at him, then at Petra who waved hello to the young sensei.

"Jean-sensei! I got a steward award and I get to eat lunch with you!" She beamed with excitement.

"Really? Woah, that's wonderful! Then best decide what kind of meal you'd like to have, because I'm treating you! That's your reward for being such a wonderful student!" Jean gave her a thumbs up. "Have a safe trip home!"

On their way home, Petra spotted an ice-cream stall. A man handed a mother and a child, two vanilla ice-cream cones. The little girl pouted then, letting go of Eren and Levi's hand.

"What's wrong Petra?" Eren asked, bending to look t his daughter.

"I want a sundae," she grumbled, crossing her arms to her chest.

Eren laughed softly. Levi sighed with content then grabbed Eren by the shoulder and Petra's hand with his. "Let's go to the mall, a little ice-cream date won't hurt."

"YAY!"

"W-What? Levi-san, are you sure?" Eren frantically searched his pockets to make sure his wallet was brought with him.

"Don't worry," Levi shrugged. "My treat, it's not everyday we get to go out like this."

"Vivi's the best~ Vivi's the best~" Petra sang.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat outside of the ice-cream shop because Petra insisted that she wanted to sit underneath the <em>huge umbrella<em>. Levi ordered two strawberry banana sundaes while he got himself a chocolate sundae. Petra ate happily; you would know so because she began to sing to herself.

"_Kitto dare demo~ Kokoro no doko ka?_~" She sang in between her munching of those icey goodness. "_Sugoshita subete, oboeteru_." (1)

Her amber colored eyes darkened as she sang, like something has possessed her. She sang slower, every single syllable flowing through her mouth came flat and crispy. Eren first noticed it and he shook his daughter to snap out of it. It was the first time she was like that. The little girl went back to normal when her dad called out her name; Levi looked at her.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked, blinking.

"You were kind of spacing out for a moment," Eren explained. "Are you okay?"

Petra nodded then spotted a moving stall filled with cotton candy. It wasn't far away, so she jumped out of her seat and ran after the man who was making it. Levi and Eren watched her as she talked to the man with a huge grin. Levi, getting used to the relaxing moment, stood up to excuse himself and headed out to get some food for the two. Eren mouthed 'thank you' before he focused back to his daughter.

Eren smiled and took a spoonful of ice cream but sat up in alert when a group of men in black suits gathered around her. He ran towards them, "Petra!"

He jumped in surprise when his phone started to ring. It was an unknown caller, and Eren's eyes widened in fear. When he opened his cellular phone, he trembled as he placed it on his ear. His voice was shaking but he tried to stay strong.

"I told you to stay away from him, and you didn't listen."

It all happened too fast. His daughter disappeared when he got there and his heart started pounding. The more he screamed his daughter's name, the more his heart dropped, and his world began to spin because he kept looking around, frantic for the loss of his child. He didn't even notice that one of the guys came up behind him, grabbed him, placed a handkerchief on his nose, and by the time he knew it; his world was black.

* * *

><p><em>Eren dreamt he was frozen in time, trapped like he was contained in a vessel that kept him from getting out. His eyes were open but they did not budge, and he felt not his beating heart. His beloved Captain stood in front of him with tears forming at the edge of his eyes but wiped it when a group of men ran after him. Levi took out a gun with one hand, a knife in the other, threatening to hurt others if they come anywhere near him.<em>

_He reached out for him, begging him to stop and to let him out. Even then, no one listened to him, no one dared to look at him and his vision turned black._

* * *

><p>Eren gasped for air when he felt himself come back to life; it was just like his dream. Trapped within a tube and being treated as an experiment. A woman stood in front of him; she had glasses on and carried a clipboard on her left hand. She wore a wicked smile on her face and it frightened him so. Where was Petra? Where was his precious daughter?<p>

His eyes widened with worry and he scanned the room. There was nothing but empty tubes, and the woman was the only one inside. What was he doing in there? Why is he here?

The woman was startled when her phone began to vibrate. She answered it, and then glanced at Eren, looking at him straight in the eye and his heart skipped a beat. There was a satisfactory laugh that came out of her mouth, after that, she closed her phone, shoved it back in her lab coat and walked closer to him. If only this glass container could get out of the way…

"Hi," the woman started. "I'm Miha, Hange Zoe's daughter. She doesn't know I'm here, nor does she know the things I'll be doing to you, so you should keep this to yourself unless you want your daughter's life to perish. And plus, this is what you get for disobeying Mister Smith's orders. You probably didn't know that either. "

His daughter? Eren slammed unto the glass. "I don't care about Erwin. Where is my daughter and what did you do to her!?"

"Calm down, calm down," Miha said scratching her head. "Considering how much you refused to stay away from Ackermann, it's no surprise you wouldn't listen to Mister Smith. Anyway, your daughter is fine. And she'll be even more fine if you follow my instructions carefully. Have you heard of the Man Child Experiment? If you don't, I'll get to explain myself now."

Eren was confused. Was Miha referring to himself and Petra? Petra's not his real child… "If you think Petra is my child by blood, you're wrong. She's—"

"She appeared at the front of your footsteps, I know." Miha adjusted her glasses with a serious look on her face. "The Man Child Experiment isn't about you and your daughter, it's only about you."

She showed him her clipboard; it was a bunch of statistics and research data about Eren. What Eren does for a living, who his parents are, who the members of his family tree are, the things he can or cannot do, it was scary. The young father was confused and overwhelmed. How can a person, whom he does not know at all, know everything about him?

"You probably don't understand why I have so much information about you," Miha started. "And I'm not going to waste my time explaining it. So I'll make this brief and simple. Six specialized medical officers were educated within the walls of Regiment University."

Eren frowned at his school's name.

"The Man Child Experiment is actually an underground thing now, since impregnating males are completely illegal. But two professors wanted to make it possible. Anyway, out of the six medical officers, only four of them decided to participate. It was based on their decision whether or not they wanted to anyway. The Man Child Experiment is specifically impregnating male species by incubating one or more embryos specifically for people like you, fetuses."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Eren barked. "I'm a man, there's no way I could give birth!"

"Ah, but that's not the case. Surely with ectopic pregnancy, you could assume that it is not essential for a uterus to have a child? Just implanting one within the male abdominal cavity would suffice."

This was stupid. Eren scoffed and laughed. "You're trying to say that you want me to be part of this Man Child Experiment? You have GOT to be kidding."

Mahi cleared her throat "The four officers who were specifically male participated in the Man Child Experiment." Eren couldn't believe it. He felt his stomach turn, it's impossible. "Of course in the end, three of the officers died, but one was successful."

One was successful? It made Eren sick. Who the hell would consider making men pregnant to begin with? "This doesn't convince me."

"Your daughter's life will. Don't forget, we have your daughter hostage. We're making this a fair trade."

"Out of all the male population out there?" Eren was petrified. "Why me?"

"Because the officer who made the Man Child Experiment successful was your father."

"W-What?" Eren was losing his breath.

The woman laughed and slapped the glass hysterically.

"That's right, Eren Jaeger. YOU are the result of the Man Child Experiment, and YOU are going to be our next participant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I am EXTREMELY sorry for such an EXTREMELY late update. I don't know what had gotten into me. I know I went on Winter Break, but I was taken by games, games, games! I'll be heading back to school tomorrow (I'm really not all about that college life), but I promise that I'll continue to update Eternal Memories. Beteedubs, Miha is an OC character.

(1) The song that Petra was singing is called Eternal Memories by Crystal Kay. That song was actually the reason why this story was made. Anyway- yeah. Stay tuned till the next update!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave some reviews. And I'm sorry for a short chapter gah. I'll make it up to you, I swear!

Ciao~


	7. 発散

**Chapter 7: **発散**- **Divergent  
>Author's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Miha released the sleeping gas into Eren's tube and his whole body dropped to the ground, eyes shut into slumber. Her hysterical laughter faded, opening her phone and spoke with a wicked smile on her face. "Wake the child up, it's time she sees her father again."<p>

When the line ended, her phone rang once more. "Hello? _Mom!_ Oh, yes. I just finished my pre-ops for my experiment. I'll come home soon. See you later."

- - - - - - x - - - - - -

Levi bit his lip in concern; Eren's not the type to leave without saying anything so something must be wrong. It's been almost five hours since he last saw Eren and Petra and it worried him so much that he received no phone call saying that they're home.

Yes, after he bought food, he was surprised to see the father and daughter gone. As a matter of fact he looked for them, constantly calling on Eren's phone to see if he would answer but there was no use; it kept going straight to voicemail. And that never happens when he calls. He knows he did nothing wrong. That's when he remembered Eren's face that morning when he received a phone call from someone.

"Could it be whoever was threatening him?" Levi mumbled.

He dialed Erwin's number.

"Where is Eren and Petra? Don't even think about telling me a lie Erwin because I know that you're the only one who would do anything against the two of them. Now spill."

- - - - - - x - - - - - -

Mikasa panics as she dialed her husband's number several times. No answer. Voicemail. Where could he be? Just when they decided to go out as a family because he's been busy with work, he disappears in the middle of their luncheon. He left without a word, and her kids were crying. She couldn't understand what the matter was. It's been five days since he left.

"Where are you… Armin?"

* * *

><p>Eren woke up the next day in a daze. He found himself lying on the cold floor and he sat up, wincing in pain when he used his left arm to stand. His vision was blurry and his attempts to lean on something for support failed when his leg gave up on him. It was dark, and he couldn't see anything. Eventually he felt helpless and vulnerable, letting the darkness swallow him whole and closed his eyes in hopes that he would fall asleep and wake up in his house, next to his daughter.<p>

But that wasn't the case. Strength gathered up when he heard Petra's voice; she was crying.

"Raru?" Eren's head perked up.

She managed to speak with a hoarse voice in between her sobbing, "d-daddy?"

"Raru! Where are you sweetie? Where are you?"

Petra's voice was stronger now, "I'm here daddy. I'm t-tied up…"

"Hold on Raru, daddy's coming."

"Too bad daddy can't," Miha said in a low voice.

The lights went on and across from him was his daughter chained up against the wall. First the tubules and now a large glass separated the father and daughter from meeting each other. Petra's eyes were swollen from crying, and her school bag was on the floor along with her yellow hat. The poor child's wrists were red and she tries tiptoeing now and then to soothe the burning sensation from the chains that linked her wrists together.

"Let her go please, look at her! She's hurting!"

"Of course she's hurting, we're not very kind here Jaeger." The lights flickered and Miha appeared beside the child. "This is the only way we can get you to say yes and I'm running out of time. You have ten minutes to decide. You either become our testing subject or you lose your daughter. This includes staying away from Levi Ackerman. The refusal to do either of them could cause collateral damage to your daughter's life. I mean—right now it's just her _wrists—_"

Petra cried when Miha raised the chains higher. The child's feet were off the ground and she squired in pain; she started crying, moaning her father's name for help. Miha just laughed.

"Your daughter is cute."

"LET HER GO!"

"You have nine minutes left Jaeger~"

Eren clenched his teeth and felt his heart begin to shatter in pieces when he heard his daughter yelp. He slammed unto the glass and made a fist with both of his hands when tears started to stream down on his face.

"I'll do it!" Eren cried. "Just please let my daughter go, please."

Miha smiled and unlocked the chains, dropping it along with the little girl who rubbed her wrists with a strong discomfort. "Very good Jaeger, wonderful choice. I know you wouldn't say no to your daughter. I just know it."

Petra's head perked up, in search of her father. She couldn't find him even though he was on the other side of the glass. She could her him, and she desperately wanted to do anything just to hug him because she was so afraid. "D-Daddy? Where are you?"

Eren was on the other side, crying, and slamming on the glass. The glass was tinted, so Petra couldn't exactly distinguish where he was. "I'm right here, Raru. ."

"Now I need to make this official." Miha took out a contract. "Before I say anything, you need to sign this. But you have to promise something."

"What more do you want now?"

"By the time you sign this contract, you're bound to secrecy. You can't tell anyone anything. Not even your precious lover."

"He's not my lover," Eren growled. "If you know Erwin, you know that as well as I fucking do."

Miha was amused. "You're right. Here, child. Take this paper with you when you go to your dad. If you run, or do anything stupid, I'll make sure that someone shoots you."

Eren's eyes widened. "Miha! DO not threaten my daughter or else I'll have second thoughts about my decision. Bring her to me safely."

"My. Trying my be superior are we?" She flipped a switch behind her and the mirror began to dissolve. Eren watched in amaze.

Just before Miha thought about torturing the little girl, her phone rang. "Yes, sir. He said yes. Wait, what? _He did what_? Shit, yeah. I'll talk to him about it," she said on the phone as she watched Petra reach Eren and got into a hug. "Funny, I thought you were going to tell me something similar like that so I did it in advance. Goodbye."

"Oh Raru, I'm so sorry honey." Eren cried, patting his daughter on the head.

Petra shook her head and she clung unto her father's shirt. She was already content now that she was in her father's arms. "I'm okay now daddy, here's the papers she wanted me to give to you."

Eren took it and nodded. He looked up at Miha who just ended the call.

"So, what now?"

Miha sighed. "There's been a change of plans, you lucky twit. You will still be a part of the Man Child Experiment, but you need to go home. No one knows about this so you are to sign that contract, go back and pretend like everything's fine."

He blinked in confusion. "So you mean to say, I just sign this and go home?"

The blonde-headed Miha shrugged as she crossed her arms against her chest. "It's not that simple. I told you not to tell anyone, and this includes Levi. If you tell him anything, you'll risk everything including—"

"My daughter's life. I get it." Eren signed the contract.

"You can't plan to run away," Miha added. "We've appointed several guards to watch over you until we finish this deal we have. You won't be able to notice them, but they _will_ be watching you. Any wrong step you do about revealing our plan, our guys wouldn't think for a second and just take your daughter away again."

Eren clenched his teeth. "You guys are horrible people."

"So we've been told," Miha sighed in annoyance. "Now, carry on. I'll contact you."

- - - - - - - x - - - - - -

Petra slept in Eren's arms as he carried her out of the room they were in. Miha watched them closely, studying their actions and sighed when she left as well, walking out from the opposite direction from the two. The distance became clear, and she opened the door, groaning before the door swung closed.

"Hey, Armin… You can't believe what I just found through my research." And her voice faded away.

Eren continued to rub Petra's back for comfort. Her wrists were now purple; the father assumed that she's been chained for however long they've kept him wherever he was. He felt bad for his daughter, and he bit his lip harshly when he walked out of the building. Where were they anyway?

Before he decided to take a look around, a black car stopped in front of them. Who was inside? At first they did not know until the window rolled down and revealed a smiling Erwin. Eren frowned and held unto his daughter as tight as he could to show that he's not going to let him do anything to his daughter. Erwin laughed, "I'm not going to do anything to both of you yet; I was actually going to offer you a ride."

"Why should we even ride with you?" Eren growled suspiciously.

"How are you going home? If you ask me, there are no buses here that will take you back to your distract. You're a little bit ignorant, aren't you? You come out of a place you don't even know of and you plan to what, walk home while carrying your daughter? Let me help."

Petra looked at Erwin and trembled slightly in fear. "Daddy… He's scary."

"Look, I don't care if the distance is far. If my daughter doesn't want to be with you, I'd suggest you head back to the distract yourself. We'll go with our own commute."

Erwin's eyes narrowed, "do you not think I'm doing this against my own will? Get in the car before I do anything harmful to both of you."

Eren didn't want to complicate things even more so he adhered to Erwin, patting Petra on the head to signal that everything was going to be alright. She nodded, burying her head on her dad's neck so that she wouldn't have to meet the other man's gaze; it didn't change the fact that she was afraid of him.

* * *

><p>The ride was awkward and silent. Petra sat on his slap, cradled like a baby as she slept soundlessly on his chest. Her eyes were still red from crying, and Erwin on the other hand, was on his laptop with a really serious expression on his face; Eren was just thankful that he didn't have to bring up a conversation to close to silence. There was nothing he could say to someone who broke Levi's heart and tried to threaten his daughter's life. But that's what Eren got to thinking—he was held captive for a couple of days with Petra and all of a sudden he gets to go home? Just like that? Something's wrong.<p>

When Eren sneaked a glance at Erwin, that's when he thought of Levi again. Surely Levi thought something was wrong—they disappeared without a trace and Eren couldn't find his cellphone. He's returning home with Petra only with the contract in his hand, and his daughter's school backpack on the ground. He must have been worried sick about them by now. Eren looked outside to calm himself down.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why you're going home?" Erwin asked in the background.

Eren didn't look up; he continued to stare outside the window. "I would but I don't trust you so I won't."

Erwin chuckled in amusement. "You really are something, Eren. You're amazing."

Getting nervous, Eren's sweat slipped a little on his forehead. He tried to hide his nervousness by sighing and leaning on the window, almost wanting to bang his head over and over again if he could. He could hear Erwin shifting, and he heard the laptop close. Eren realized that the conversation was going to get even more serious.

"I want to admit something and since you signed the contract, I don't mind telling it now. You can't tell anyone anything anyway."

Eren waited.

"It's true, I don't love Levi. I love him, _sure_, but not in the way he thinks, and not in the way _you_ think."

Anger was starting to swell up inside Eren. The fucking nerve of that guy to calmly say he doesn't love Levi? After all the things Levi has done for him? Eren bit his lips, holding on his daughter tight. The little girl, unaware, shifted and snuggled closer to her dad.

"The person I'm really interested in is you."

That was unexpected. Eren looked at him, taken by surprise. There was too many things going on through his mind right now, and Erwin's acknowledgement was harder to process than he thought it was. The green-eyed father blinked twice and pinched himself to discover or not what just happened was real. It was. And Erwin could see the whole thing. Erwin's narrowed look was gone, and the man looked at him with a soft expression on his face. It drove Eren more nervous than he was earlier.

And Erwin didn't want to rush things. "I know it's probably unbelievable. So please consider it."

"_Consider it_? You've been with Levi-san for years; have you ever reciprocated those feelings?" Eren almost yelled.

Erwin sighed. "It's not like I didn't try. I stuck with him because I care about him as a friend, we've been through a lot already."

"Hell yeah you guys have," Eren agreed angrily. "I can't believe you! Levi thought you could go back to him, he changed his house locks and everything!"

"He did?" Erwin blinked. "I don't blame him if he thought that way, but I'm never home. And I haven't talked to him ever since your date with him. I was more jealous than guilty of being caught."

"Jealous?"

"I told you, I'm interested in you."

"Oh."

The awkward silence came back again, but instead of being angry, Eren was dumbfounded. But he was sure of one thing. "The person I love is Levi."

"I know," Erwin said, looking away. "That's why I'll do anything in my power to change that."

"Hah? There's no way you can change that. I've felt this way towards him a long time ago!"

Erwin crossed his legs. It was his turn to stare outside the window this time, but he closed his eyes. "Levi called. That's why you're going home."

Eren's eyes slightly widened. "He knew you kidnapped me?"

The blonde man scoffed. "I didn't kidnap you. He thought I had something to do with your disappearance; he seems to think that I'm trying to hurt you for taking him away from me. It's actually the other way around, but I played along."

"You do know what you're saying right? _Played _along? Don't toy with other people's feelings, and this includes mine and Petra's!" Eren clenched his fists.

"I don't have any intention to play with yours or Petra's feelings. I'm going to have a fair fight with him."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Eren could feel his blood boiling. "I'm already getting pregnant for lord knows the reason why, and now there's some kind of love triangle? What did I even do to you to get you interested?"

"Nothing," Erwin replied quietly. "You were just being yourself."

Eren shut his mouth. He knows that feeling too well; when you love someone just because they're being who they are. It was just like Levi, and he hoped he didn't tell him anything or else things wouldn't have gotten this way. What should he say now? The climate changed and it became so depressing now. He had to change the topic.

"So how is this Human Child Experiment going to work?"

"_Man_ Child Experiment."

"Same dealio,"

Erwin raised his brow, "who ever says that anymore?"

The young father shrugged. "Just explain."

"If I were to explain to you the details, it will take too long. Just read the contract that Miha sent you. I'll be your partner because you need another male sperm."

"…why can't I just use my own?"

"Don't be stupid, Eren. You can't use your own sperm to make your own child. We're mixing both of ours together. I don't know what Miha will do then, but she'll plant the embryo to your lower left quadrant from your abdominal cavity. I'm not from a medical field so I'm not knowledgeable about these things."

Eren was more worried about the child that they would be planning to place inside of him. Would he die? As the carrier? Wouldn't that be dangerous? And how does a man give birth to a child when he doesn't have any place to let it out?

"Miha said my dad was part of the Man Child Experiment, and he was successful."

Erwin nodded, "if you're confused, ask him and he'll let you know. The reason why we picked you is because your father was experienced in this. So whatever it is you're afraid of, ask him. It was very courageous of him to take the experiment."

He nodded at the older man but that didn't make him any less scared. The car came to a stop, and Eren looked up to see that he was back to his apartments. He didn't even realize that he was home because he was too busy thinking over things and Petra was still sleeping against him. The first thing he's going to do when he gets inside is to get some sleep. That should do it. He'll cook dinner later on.

"By the way, Eren. Do you know who Armin is?"

Just as Eren was about to close the door, he paused and looked down. "Yeah, he's my sister's husband. Why?"

Erwin was amused. "He's part of the Man Child Experiment too."

Eren's eyes widened. "Why are you telling me this?"

"He's one of our interns for the Man Child Experiment and he wanted to try it out. Like you, he's sworn to secrecy, so he couldn't tell his children or his wife about it. Anyway, I just wanted to make you feel a little better, but don't tell anyone else. Don't even tell his wife. This is just between you and me because I trust you."

* * *

><p>When Erwin's car drove away, Eren was left speechless and torn. He walked up to the lobby and the receptionist looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Jaeger-san, we haven't seen you back since Monday, what happened?"<p>

Eren smiled slightly. "Some family matters came up, that's all. I'm just a little tired so I'm gonna go back to my house and sleep."

The receptionist nodded and handed him his card. "Have a good one, Jaeger-san. You look like you really need it."

Petra opened her eyes sleepily, watching her dad step into the elevator with her bag in one arm, and her hanging on the other side of his shoulders. Eren was awfully quiet, but that's because he's thinking about a lot of things. Like Erwin becoming his partner and needing his sperm mixed with his; like what was that supposed to mean? Is there a possibility he could just run away from home with his daughter?

But let's face it; they won't be able to go that far. They'd be found in a split second.

"Daddy?" Petra mumbled. "We're home now right?"

"Yeah, Raru…" Eren tried to smile and keep it positive. "We're home now."

Levi was standing in front of them when the elevator slid open. His eyes were wide like Eren's, surprised, and yet happy to see each other again. Levi was a little bit taller than Eren (but we all know that's not the real case lol), so the young father looked up and tears started to swell in his eyes. All Levi could do was chuckle, holding the boy close to him with his daughter in his arms.

"Vivi! We were so scared!" Petra cried. "I thought they did something bad to dad!"

Levi clenched his fists, but only he could see it. "Did they hurt you Eren?"

Eren shook his head. "I'm fine, they just kept putting me to sleep. And Petra was tied to a chain unless I—"

"Unless you?" Levi raised his brow.

Oh shit. He swore not to say anything. Levi's face turned serious. "Eren, I know Erwin took you. Did he hurt you? Please tell me the truth."

Eren's face softened. "I know you know, you're the reason why I'm home now. Thank you Levi-san."

"Tch, shitty brat… Don't go disappearing like that."

Petra grabbed Levi by the neck to close the distance between him and her father. "This is the part where you guys don't ask anymore questions and kiss!"

Eren jumped in surprise and began moving back. "R-Raru! Don't say that! T-That's—that's n-not…"

"…Just shut up and let me kiss you, brat."

Eren's eyes widened and watched as Levi closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his. Was this real? It probably was when he heard his daughter squeal happily. He was happy, happy that the question about Erwin didn't come up, and happy that he got to be with Levi again.

Only if it could last for long.

Too bad things would be different from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just wanted to make a few corrected facts that I'll update on each chapter because I read them over and boy—I have lots of careless mistakes. –bows- I'm sorry again.

Correction one. **The aquarium date**: when Levi asked to keep an eye on Eren (the "around his 20's") and the time when Eren said he's eighteen and not a kid anymore—Eren is actually 24 in this story. I don't know what the heck got to me, but I'll make sure to change that when I update my chapters.

I didn't spot anything else besides my typos, but if I go past another problem, I'll leave a note!

Please leave reviews. Thank you guys so much for following and favoriting my story! I really appreciate it!

Stay tuned for the next chapter about Eren and Levi! and *gasps* ARMIN!? (I'm not a big fan of Armin, but a friend told me to include him, so I'm doing this for her). And yes, as you can see, Erwin might do something to our precious Eren. Okay! See you next time!


End file.
